The invention relates to a method for producing a panel sandwich for use as a wall, ceiling or floor panel, having at least the following steps: providing a base panel made of wood-based material, arranging a sound-insulating layer above the base panel, arranging a cover panel above the base panel, and pressing the sandwich. The invention further relates to a panel sandwich.
A generic panel sandwich is known for example from WO 03/016655 A1. This document discloses a floor panel consisting of a base panel with a sound-insulating layer above the base panel, and a cover panel above the sound-insulating layer. A cork layer or a polyurethane foam can be used as the sound-insulating layer.
A disadvantage is that cork is a very expensive material and is unsuitable for industrial mass production, especially given the ever-increasing popularity and related decreasing sales price of such floor panels. Polyurethane foam in contrast is economical; however, it is not elastic over the long-term in comparison to the calculated life of panels of approximately 10-15 years, and therefore loses its sound-insulating properties relatively quickly.